1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shelf device for a refrigerator, and more particularly a shelf device for a refrigerator, which comprises a shelf assembly mounted in a refrigerating chamber of the refrigerator and movable horizontally so that a user can horizontally move it depending upon the size of a foodstuff to be stored, thereby efficiently utilizing the internal space of the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been heretofore proposed shelf devices of various forms and designs, a typical example of which is of the type shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings, which comprises a pair of support bars 1 each formed with a row of vertically spaced, elongated holes 1a and vertically fixed to a back wall surface of a refrigerating chamber of a refrigerator, and a shelf assembly 3 including a shelf frame 2 formed with two pairs of downwardly bent hooks 2a which are engaged with the elongated holes 1a of the support bars 1.
This prior shelf device is however disadvantageous in that while the device allows foodstuffs to be stored in the refrigerating chamber through slight adjustment of the level of each shelf assembly 3 in the range of the elongated holes 1a formed in the support bars 1, larger objects such as a larger container, a bulky watermelon and the like, for example, must be stored in the chamber with any of the shelf assemblies 3 removed, requiring complicated removal work and custody of the removed shelf assembly, thereby giving inconvenience to a user.